


Out For Lunch

by CircusEpidemic



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Post-Canon, Trans Man Character, jimothan is trying, parsley is gay and trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusEpidemic/pseuds/CircusEpidemic
Summary: In an attempt to try and become closer Jimothan takes Parsley out to lunch, it ends as well as you'd expect it to.





	Out For Lunch

Parsley woke up, it was saturday, his day off and also the day he agreed to let his father visit for lunch.

Fuck.

Ever since what happened at the Habitat, his dad has been actively trying to be a better father, which is a double edged sword. Of course it’s better to have a father that tried to support you than one that didn’t support you at all, but that doesn’t make his dumbness about Parsley’s lifestyle any less tiring.

He got ready, dressed in a dress shirt, tie, and khakis, not anything fancy but it had a nice aura of “business casual” to it. If Parsley was being honest with himself he wished he could wear a suit and tie everyday, everywhere. Just for the high sense of masculinity that came with it, it was practically euphoric. It was part of the reason why he even decided to get a job as a businessman. A knock on the door made Parsley jump back from his suit dreams. He did a double check to make sure he looked presentable and opened the door.

“Parsley! How’s it going son?” Jimothan said, immediately going in for a hug as soon as the door opened. He was dressed significantly less fancy than Parsley was. He froze up from the sudden hug and slowly untensed.

“I’m uh... I’m doing good, dad.”

“That’s great!” Jimothan proceeded to pat Parsley on the back, which didn’t help to make this situation any less weird to him.

“Uh, when are we going out?” Parsley slowly put distance between him and his dad.

“Oh come on, don’t ya wanna hang out for a bit?”

“Oh! Uh, sure. It’s just that I’m hungry and all so...”

“That’s my boy, always got food on the mind.” Jimothan laughed and then patted Parsley on the back, “come on bud, let’s go get some lunch!”

Jimothan and Parsley drove in silence to the local diner. The place was packed so they had to wait 5 minutes just for a place to sit, which didn’t help calm Parsley’s nerves. As they sat waiting to have their order taken he felt like his anxiety was rocketing.

“So,” Jimothan looked up from over the menu, “how’s your luck with women been?” Parsley’s body stiffened.

“Dad I...” Parsley looked around, it was so busy in the diner and everyone else was having their own conversations, so it should be alright for him to mention this kinda stuff,

“I’m gay dad.”

“Oh, well I thought that-”

“I like men.”

“Oh... OH!” Jimothan had the look of sudden realization on his face, “oh sorry! Sorry son, I didn’t mean to imply anything like that!”

“It... It’s okay dad.”

“You know I’m still figuring out this whole transgendered stuff.”

“Yeah I know, don’t worry dad.” At least he’s trying, Parsley thought. There was a short moment of silence as Jimothan put up his menu.

“Well uh,” Jimothan chuckled, “how’s your luck with men been, then?”

“I uh...” Just then the waitress walked up to the table and Parsley straightened up.

“What would you like to eat?”

“Oh! The classic club sandwich with potato salad and a coffee, black!”

“Uh,” Parsley cleared his throat and actually looked at the menu. “The uh, catfish, with a salad and just some water.”

“Okay your order will be ready right away, boys.” She said and walked away.

“So,” Jimothan started, clearly trying to get Parsley to talk about his love life.

“I... Well you see uh...” Parsley wanted to die from the pure awkwardness of this conversation. “I actually have a b-boyfriend.” That was the first time he had ever said the phrase out loud and saying it in front of his dad felt like he was breaking some kind of unspoken rule.

“Ha, really?!” Jimothan said with a look of genuine excitement on his face, “well shoot what’s his name?” A question Parsley dreaded.

“Oh uh, uhm well uh...” Parsley had no idea how to respond in a way that didn't make him feel like dying just then and there. “His name? Oh well his name is... You wouldn’t know him haha.”

“Well you could always bring him around, I’d love to meet him!”

“I’ll consider it.” Parsley rubbed the back of his neck, when was the food going to be ready already? He wanted to get this damn meal over with already.

“Hey! If I can’t talk about sports with you then maybe I can with my future son in law!” Jimothan guffawed, “ah don’t worry, I’m only joking! Unless he does like sports of course.” Parsley wished more and more with every second for the food to come already.

After a minute of silence that felt like an eternity, their food finally arrived. Thankfully both Parsley and Jimothan share the trait of “preferring not to talk when food is in front of them” which saved Parsley from anymore sexuality talk. Parsley finished his plate first, getting it over with as fast as possible but not eating so fast he would get sick.

“Boy I tell ya, this diner always does food right!” Jimothan chuckled, “what’s the check say anyway?”

“Uh, it says 33 dollars, plus tax.”

“Always the worst part of eating out, I’ll pay.”

“Oh you don’t have to!”

“Don’t worry Pars, this lunch was my idea anyway!”

As they got up Parsley quietly doubled the waitresses tip, it’s a tough world in that career.

When They got back to the car Jimothan hesitated before starting the car.

“I’m trying son, you know that right?” That question made Parsley sweat.

“I... I know dad.”

“I love you, even if I do... Have slip ups every now and again.”

“I...” Parsley sighed, “I know dad, I love you too.”

The drive home was also silent, yet somehow felt quieter than the drive to the diner. Parsley got out of the car and started to walk back to his house before turning back to his dad.

“You uh... Gonna hang around for a while?”

“Oh no no no. I have a job later tonight at the bar. Besides I bet you want your old man out of your hair,” Jimothan chuckled. “Next time we hang out you should bring your boyfriend! I’d love to meet him.”

“I will dad, bye” Parsley waved him off as he drove out. As soon as he got into his house he laid down on the couch and turned the TV on to some random channel solely to create noise.

He wasn’t even sure how long lunch lasted, but it felt like forever, and forever makes anyone exhausted.


End file.
